<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Complicated by lallyloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983943">It's Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo'>lallyloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Bros to lovers, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, Haircuts, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, dude bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They never really talked about it, and Brady wouldn’t say Spencer was his boyfriend, but he also wouldn’t say he wasn’t. He didn’t like to think about it too much. It was complicated.</p><p>So ‘roommate’ was the word he went with.</p><p>(originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brady/Spencer, Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Spencer/Brady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a Rhett/Link story, this a story about their characters Spencer &amp; Brady from their Instagram <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CIBscH9gIBr/">Zoom Thanksgiving</a> sketch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the 3pm video call happened, Spencer had already talked to his parents. They were old hippies who didn’t know how to Zoom, so they just called from their landline. Brady stayed on his bunk while the phone call happened, trying to mind his own business, but he heard enough to know that Spencer’s parents really wanted him to come home, quarantine be damned, and they spent most of the call arguing. Spencer tried to tell them that even if he could come home it was too late to travel, and it was safer for him to just stay at school anyway.</p><p>The call ended quickly and Spencer suggested drinking after that.</p><p>They did a few shots before connecting to Brady’s aunt’s Zoom call, and when they did introductions he called Spencer his roommate. It was technically true, but it felt like there should’ve been another word for it – and Brady wasn’t sure yet what the word might be.</p><p>They fooled around a lot. Got naked together. Jerked off. Sometimes if they got too drunk they spent a lot of time kissing. Brady liked that a lot. Sometimes they’d wake up cuddled together on the same bunk and Spencer would slick himself up and fuck Brady nice and slow.</p><p>Sometimes Brady felt like he loved him.</p><p>They never really talked about it, and Brady wouldn’t say Spencer was his boyfriend, but he also wouldn’t say he wasn’t. He didn’t like to think about it too much. It was complicated.</p><p>So ‘roommate’ was the word he went with.</p><p>They’d put their masks on earlier in the day and managed to socially distance their way across campus to a little convenience store. Brady had been searching the freezer when Spencer came up beside him with his arms full of snacks.</p><p>“Dude,” Spencer held up a box of Ding Dongs, with his hand over the word ding. “Check it out – dongs!”</p><p>Brady laughed and high-fived him. It was stupid, but sometimes Brady liked stupid.</p><p>They bought the snacks and Ding Dongs, along with some frozen TV dinners and a tub of ice cream. They’d both been hoping for pie, but they knew it was a pipe dream when they were getting their Thanksgiving supplies at a campus convenience store.</p><p>When they got back to their dorm room, Spencer tried his best to shove the ice cream in the frost-coated freezer of their mini fridge, while Brady read the instructions on their tv dinners so he’d know when to start cooking them.</p><p>Spencer’s phone call happened shortly after, and then Brady was breaking out the vodka and trying to distract Spencer with a drinking game. Spencer suggested the Thanksgiving theme and they did a couple shots before the Zoom call, just to get themselves loosened up a little.</p><p>When the inflection in Spencer’s voice changed and he went a little nasally, Brady knew the alcohol was kicking in.</p><p>Just before three, Brady went down to the common area and put their dinners in the microwave so they’d be ready in time to join the family. He was a bit nervous about bringing Spencer to dinner, but a bit excited too.</p><p>When he got back to the room Spencer was wearing a dress shirt and his fake leather jacket.</p><p>“Dude, you dressed up?”</p><p>Spencer glanced down at his outfit. “Gotta make a good impression, man!”</p><p>“You obviously haven’t met my family.”</p><p>“I’ve seen your mom on your computer.”</p><p>“Yeah, so you know she’s nuts.”</p><p>Spencer shrugged. “She’s still your mom. I gotta make a good impression.”</p><p>Brady wasn’t sure if Spencer was forgetting the shot glasses and the fact that they planned to get completely shitfaced over dinner, but he didn’t have much time to think about it because the clock in the room said 3:01 and they were already late.</p><p>Brady set the TV dinners aside and quickly joined the video call. Spencer sat down a few seconds later, sliding in beside him in his pleather jacket, and they ended up having a great time. Brady’s family was ridiculous enough to encourage several more shots, and they got good and drunk while they ate some hot food. It was nice. The food wasn’t much different from their terrible cafeteria food, but somehow eating it together at a family dinner made it taste better.</p><p>Brady was feeling a little sappy by the end of it, and he was sad to miss out on his mom’s pumpkin pie, but watching Spencer smile at him from beneath an ice cream mustache seemed like an okay trade-off.</p><p>When Brady finally logged off and closed his laptop, they were both drunk and full and happy.</p><p>“You wanna lie down?” Spencer was looking at him with heavy eyes.</p><p>Brady nodded. “Yeah, dude.”</p><p>Spencer slipped off his jacket as they made their way to his bunk, and as soon as he was lying down Brady crawled in beside him.</p><p>They spent a good long while reliving the Zoom dinner and laughing about it.</p><p>“My Uncle Gary with that stupid turkey hat..”</p><p>“Turkey! Drink!” Spencer raised his hand as if he was still holding a shot glass but quickly remembered they were done drinking.</p><p>“It was <i>turkey noises</i>, drink.”</p><p>Spencer just waved him off with a smile. “Whatever dude.”</p><p>They talked about his Uncle Philip and Aunt Diane and Brady told a story about his younger cousins and how one Christmas they nearly set his grandma’s tree on fire.</p><p>The mention of Brady’s grandma suddenly had Spencer in hysterics. “Oh man, she was talking about her dookie!”</p><p>“Dude. Sick.” Brady grimaced. “Let’s not talk about it.”</p><p>When Spencer’s laughter died down he swiped his hand over his forehead, trying to get the hair out of his face. Then he looked over at Brady and smiled.</p><p>Brady smiled back at him.</p><p>He really liked Spencer but Brady secretly thought that his hair was pretty bad. It was too long, and cut weirdly, and dyed an inky black color which seemed to clash with his reddish beard. Brady didn’t even acknowledge the blue tips. It was just a weird combination over all.</p><p>He would never want to tell Spencer what to do or how to cut it, but the alcohol seemed to be making him brave. Or making him an asshole? Brady couldn’t really decide.</p><p>“Dude, you ever get tired of your long hair?”</p><p>Spencer seemed to consider the question for a moment before replying, “yeah maybe sometimes, like when I’m eating, and when I’m trying to watch tv, and when I’m sleeping.”</p><p>“You think–”</p><p>“And when I’m in class and the prof is writing stuff on the board.”</p><p>“Do you think– ”</p><p>“And when I need to brush it.”</p><p>“Dude.”</p><p>“And when– ”</p><p>“<i>Dude</i>.”</p><p>“Yeah dude?”</p><p>“What if.. like.. what if I cut it?”</p><p>Spencer didn’t respond so Brady continued.</p><p>“I’m good at cutting hair, I cut my hair all the time.”</p><p>When Spencer still didn’t reply, panic started to hit Brady a little. He wasn’t aiming to hurt Spencer’s feelings, but he was suddenly afraid that maybe he had. He silently cursed the stupid alcohol making him say stupid things.</p><p>“But if you don’t wanna” Brady stammered, “that’s cool too.”</p><p>“Yeah, dude.”</p><p>“Like, yeah that’s cool?” Brady asked carefully.</p><p>“I mean, like, yeah you can cut it.”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“For sure,” Spencer nodded, pushing hair off his forehead again. “But we gotta wait until we’re not drunk. You got those shaky hands, bro.”</p><p>Brady raised a hand up to take a look at it. Spencer was right – his hands always trembled a little but it was worse when he’d been drinking.</p><p>He lowered his hand and looked over at Spencer. “Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure dude, in the morning.”</p><p>Brady smiled. “Awesome.”</p><p>He convinced Spencer to get up with him and they walked to the communal bathroom together to pee and brush their teeth. It was still pretty early, but Brady knew with the alcohol in their systems and the Thanksgiving dinner they’d both be passed out long before midnight.</p><p>When they got back to their dorm room Brady pulled his shirt over his head and Spencer unbuttoned his dress shirt and tossed it on the floor.</p><p>“You wanna kiss or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, man.”</p><p>Brady followed Spencer back to the bunk, and kissed him until he was too tired to keep his eyes open.</p><p>Brady woke to the feeling of Spencer’s hand on him, smoothing over his back, and when he opened his eyes the room was bright with morning light.</p><p>“You awake?” Spencer asked and Brady nodded into his pillow.</p><p>He secretly liked their early mornings together. The inflection in Spencer’s voice was different, softer and calmer, with less of the nasal twang he always had when they drank. Most mornings Spencer’s hands would be on him and they’d touch a bit and fuck, and Brady would happily go along with everything. It was in those moments he thought maybe he was in love. Maybe Spencer was his boyfriend.</p><p>But as the day went on Brady would push those ideas away. They were roommates.</p><p>It was complicated.</p><p>Brady thought back to the conversation from the night before and he really wanted to ask Spencer about his hair, but being sober made it a little more difficult and he definitely didn’t want to risk hurting Spencer’s feelings. So Brady kept quiet and just rolled over to look at him.</p><p>Spencer’s hair was pure chaos, a messy black and blue mop on his head, and maybe Brady gave himself away by staring at it, but Spencer was soon grinning at him.</p><p>“You wanna get the scissors?”</p><p>“Only if you want to, man.”</p><p>“Yeah, dude,” Spencer ran his hand through his hair, giving it a shake, “go get them.”</p><p>Brady jumped out of bed and searched his desk drawer for the scissors he always used on his own hair. He grabbed a towel from the closet, and a comb, and then pointed to his desk chair.</p><p>“Sit there.”</p><p>Spencer did as he was told, and Brady draped the towel over his shoulders and pulled it closed over his chest.</p><p>For such a chaotic pile of hair, it was surprisingly free of tats. Brady combed through it, brushing it down over Spencer’s face, completely covering his eyes. He needed to see where to cut and how much, and when Brady felt like he was ready he paused to look at Spencer.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>He could see Spencer’s mouth form into a grin beneath the smooth black hair. “Yeah, man, go for it.”</p><p>Brady went for the blue tips first, happily lopping them off, and then he surveyed Spencer’s head again. The loss of the blue tips left him with some sort of bowl cut and Brady considered it for a minute before moving around Spencer and snipping away at the sides and back.</p><p>Black hair continued to fall as Brady cut, and Spencer sat quietly, and if he was worried about his hair he didn’t say so.</p><p>Brady managed to cut the sides short, uncovering Spencer’s ears which he was pretty sure he’d never seen before. He stood in front of Spencer and looked back and forth, trying to make sure he’d cut everything evenly.</p><p>Then he nudged Spencer’s knee, pushing his legs apart, and he stepped between them.</p><p>“Time for the front,” Brady said, taking a deep breath. “Hopefully I don’t wreck it.”</p><p>“You won’t, man.” Spencer placed his hands on Brady’s bare hips and left them there as Brady started cutting.</p><p>It didn’t take long, just a few cuts, but Brady went slowly – holding out pieces and trying to cut things a bit jagged so Spencer wasn’t left with a blunt cut straight across his forehead. When he felt like he was done, Brady ran his hand through Spencer’s hair, trying to force it into some sort of style.</p><p>“If you put some wax in it I think it’ll look pretty good,” he said as he removed the towel from Spencer’s shoulders.</p><p>“Do you have any?”</p><p>Spencer glanced up, and Brady’s only response was to stare at the green eyes looking back at him. He’d seen Spencer’s eyes before, of course, but never so clearly.</p><p>“Dude, you’ve got nice eyes.”</p><p>“So do you,” Spencer smiled. “They’re so blue.”</p><p>“Yours are green.”</p><p>“I know, man.”</p><p>Brady leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>It was the first time they’d kissed without being drunk first.</p><p>Spencer’s hands strengthened their grip on Brady’s hips, and Brady couldn’t keep himself from touching Spencer’s face. His beard was still wild and scratchy, and it still clashed with his black hair, but it didn’t really bother Brady.</p><p>His hands moved lower, sliding down to Spencer’s shoulders and touching over him and when Spencer sighed against his mouth, Brady slid down onto his knees and unzipped Spencer’s jeans.</p><p>Brady had seen his dick before, usually when they jerked off or after Spencer fucked him, but they generally didn’t touch each other that way. But Brady knew what Spencer looked like, how long he was, and that he was uncut. Brady liked the way Spencer’s cockhead hid sometimes. He’d always been interested in it, wanting to explore because it was different from his own dick, but they never did that kind of thing, with his face in Spencer’s lap and Spencer watching him.</p><p>Brady thought maybe they should start.</p><p>He paused before reaching beyond Spencer’s zipper.</p><p>“Is this okay, man?”</p><p>Spencer just nodded slowly, “oh yeah, dude..”</p><p>Brady was slow about it, wanting to touch and look, and he watched the way Spencer thickened in his hand and the slit of his dick peeked out a bit as the hooded skin uncovered it. Brady gripped a little tighter, sliding Spencer’s foreskin down to uncover the wet cockhead underneath. He tried it again a few times, sliding the skin up and over the head of Spencer’s dick and then back down, pulling it taut as Spencer’s cock strained and leaked.</p><p>Spencer was sighing above him, “ahh Brady, please..” so Brady leaned forward and took him into his mouth.</p><p>Spencer’s dick was slick and salty and Brady licked over him, thinking about the way he liked his own dick sucked and trying to emulate it. Brady took him as deep as he could before realising it made him gag and he didn’t like that much, so he focused on licking and sucking on the end, using his hand to jack Spencer’s foreskin a bit. Spencer was writhing above him, making soft little whining sounds as he gripped the arms of the desk chair.</p><p>“Oh god, dude,” he gasped, “oh Brady, please, please keep going.”</p><p>So Brady did. He licked and sucked until Spencer was whining and coming down his throat. Brady had tasted his own jizz before and Spencer’s wasn’t much different, and it didn’t make him gag like the deep throating did. He moved his mouth over Spencer one last time, leaving him wet and licked clean, and Spencer leaned down to hold Brady’s face and kiss him.</p><p>“Oh man, you taste like me.”</p><p>“Obviously,” Brady grinned, “you just jizzed in my mouth.”</p><p>“I sure did,” Spencer smiled back, and then he slid down from the chair and joined Brady on the floor.</p><p>Spencer gave him a soft push, “lie down.”</p><p>Brady laid back and watched as Spencer knelt over him and loosened the ties on his joggers. His dick was tenting the fabric and Spencer looked at it before looking up at him.</p><p>“Can I suck you, dude?”</p><p>Brady’s eyes went wide. “God, dude, YES.”</p><p>He watched as Spencer pulled his joggers down and his dick sprung free, and then Spencer’s mouth was on him, wet and warm. Brady wanted to buck his hips up because it felt so good, and maybe Spencer knew it, because his hands moved to hold Brady’s bare hips again, pressing him to the floor as he took Brady’s cock as deep as he could. Spencer nearly gagged on it, and then he pulled his mouth back and completely away to watch the trail of spit and precum stretch between his lips and Brady’s cockhead.</p><p>“Spencer,” Brady gasped, wanting his mouth back, and Spencer moved down again, sucking over him nice and slow.</p><p>He’d had his dick sucked before, plenty of times, but Spencer’s mouth on him felt different. Sweet almost, and it gave Brady an odd feeling in his chest. He reached down to touch Spencer’s head, running his fingers through the fresh haircut, and Spencer glanced up at him, his green eyes soft and wanting as he smiled around Brady’s dick.</p><p>Brady watched him a little longer, enjoying the way Spencer’s lips moved over him, sucking him a little deeper each time. And when Brady felt himself teetering on the edge, he tipped his head back and pushed his hips against Spencer’s hands as he pulsed inside Spencer’s mouth. Those wet lips stayed tight around him, sucking every bit of jizz out of him until Brady was spent and unable to move another muscle.</p><p>Spencer flopped down next to him and after a moment he felt Spencer’s hand reach for his and they entwined their fingers.</p><p>“We should do that all the time.”</p><p>“Yeah, man.”</p><p>“Like, every day.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Brady looked over and smiled at Spencer, and Spencer grinned back at him as he leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>It wasn’t really that complicated.</p><p>Brady was pretty sure he was in love. And Spencer was definitely his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>